Ben 10 and the Order of the phoenix
by rangertennyson005
Summary: Grampa Max is worried about the weird things which are happening in England. So he sends Ben to investigate. In addition Ben is going to stay at her Aunt Petunia whom he never met before. There he meets Harry and...Adventure begins
1. Chapter 1

"So this is London Huh "

The 17 year old grinned as he put his bags down and comfortably sat on a bench near the parking. He was wearing a a black shirt with green stripes and had a number of ten on it. He also wore a white jacket with green stripes and the number 10. His pants were brown with pockets at the knees and his shoes were green and white .

He wore a wrist watch on his left hand which had a black faceplate with green stripes. . His body appeared to be quite skinny for his age, though he showed a lot of muscle definition due to probably being athletic. Though from first appearance, he appeared to be completely average. But that boy was much far no much much far to be ordinary or average

"Ben Tennyson" The boy's ear perked as he heard his name and looked in front of him . It was a fat middle aged man in formal clothes

"Uncle Vernon right"

"Yeah, So you still remember me from the last time we stayed at your home. Of course who could forget a lovely couple like us" Vernon said with a proud smile

"To be honest I don't remember that much , I was too small at that time but Mom showed me your photos" Ben sighed

"Anyways get in the car Son"

And without waiting for a moment Ben put his luggage behind the car and took his seat

"But Mom why would I give this Ben my room?"

"Sweetie because he is son of my American cousin Sandra and he is just visiting for a few days. Besides he is coming from all the way to Us just to see us"

"Alright Mom "

"All right. Boy!" Petunia called with venom, shooting a look in Harry's direction. "You're going to help me get ready. Go outside and mow the lawn, that'll be your main task. Then come back inside, I'll have a list of other tasks for you to complete. Understood?"

Harry, who had frozen at the first mention of the word 'cousin,' snapped out of his reverie. "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"Good. Now get a move on, there's not much time. And throw away that bacon, you've gone and let it burn, you foolish boy."

Nodding mutely, Harry dumped the pan of ruined breakfast meat in the rubbish bin and headed out the door. As he pulled the lawnmower out the shed, his mind wandered back to the conversation he had overheard at breakfast.

_I have relatives?_ he thought, tugging fruitlessly at the lever that started the mower. _Outside the Dursleys? How?_ He and Hermione – mostly Hermione – had gone digging through the old Hogwarts records, looking for any other family members Harry might have had, back at the end of third year. None of the Potters were still alive, so it couldn't be through them. So that would mean…

_They're related to my mother,_ he realized. They had to be, nothing else made sense, what with the Potters all dead and his other Dursley relatives living in Australia (he had never met them, but he knew they existed through their annual Christmas cards) – except for Aunt Marge, but she'd had no children of her own. Just her dogs, which he didn't think counted.

It was odd, Harry thought, as the lawnmower finally clanked into life, how little he actually knew about his mother's family. He could understand that Petunia had hated Lily – Merlin knew she made little secret of that – but he didn't know what kept her away from the rest of her family. Had she severed ties with her parents when they had begun to favor their magically-talented child? Were they even still alive? They'd never sent the Dursley family Christmas cards, so he supposed not. But what about her other relatives? Aunts? Uncles? Cousins? Why sever relations with them as well? They'd probably not known about Lily's powers, so they'd have no reason to pick her over Petunia… or were they all dead, too?

His musings were interrupted by another thought. _Wait a moment… If I have relatives outside of the Dursleys, why did Dumbledore leave me with them? Did he just not know about them? Or… is there another reason? It can't be because they're magic-haters; he left me with the Dursleys, and they hate magic enough to make up for the whole of Britain. So then why…?_

Harry rounded another corner of the yard. The whole thing made absolutely no sense at all. Dumbledore _had_ to have known about Sandra and her family – Dumbledore was _Dumbledore_. He had to have known simply by virtue of being himself. He must have had _some_ reason for leaving Harry with the Dursleys, and not with his other relatives. But at the same time… what could it possibly be? It sounded an awful lot like Sandra's family lived in America; surely, he would have been safe from leftover Death Eaters on the other side of the globe, wouldn't he? Maybe there was some other reason. There was _always_ a reason for why Dumbledore did what he did, even if it never made any sense to Harry.

Like his current isolation, for instance.

But, try as Harry might, he could not figure it out, even as he returned the lawnmower to the shed, the lawn neatly trimmed behind him.

_Well,_ he thought, _at least I know one thing: dinner tonight is going to be a very… interesting… affair._

**Flashback**

"Congratulations Ben you have finally completed the high school and now you can move towards college" Kevin patted Ben's shoulder as he took a sip of milkshake

"So what are your plans Doofus?" Gwen asked

"Well I have really worked my ass of this time and my scores are good enough so I was thinking about going to NYU. I have already filled out my application form there. The Professor there was telling me that thanks to my scores in the entrance my admission is almost final"

"Wow so you are coming to my city Dude. May be we can hang around more in the future"

"Yeah I would be happy too"

"If I am not mistaken you are taking up management studies right"

"Yeah the five year integrated MBA program + two years internship and all that. I've also got the scholarship which I never expected in the first place"

"See I told ya before you just had to pay more attention to your studies nothing else"

"Yeah now I have to look for my living arrangements there once I get in"

"Don't worry Dufus leave it on me"

"You know what guys I am really happy that I wore party mask that day. Otherwise it would have been trouble a lot more trouble"

"Well it wouldn't have been that bad being famous. You might have got a lot of money and all that"

"But it would have added a lot more troubles Kevin. Thank god we tracked that fan of yours who leaked your photos and convinced him not to do that again"

"He he I still can't believe the one who discovered my secret was just a kid"

"Well we should be happy that the situation was handled pretty well by the way Ben the kid what was his name Jimmy how is he now?"

"I talked to him few days ago Kev. Despite his small age he is quite good and running his Anti- Harangue campaign pretty well"

"He is the one runing it? I must say its working quite well"

"I agree with Gwen. By the way how is you Chun kuk Do training going on?"

"Umm..pretty well. Two years back when I went to join , They told me that I was very good in fighting even before joining there school. I must credit Grampa and Gwen here for all those tricks they taught me"

"What about me? I taught you all those street brawling moves"

"Yeah...you too Kev . I was coming to that. The instructors told me that I am doing quite well and they are very proud of me"

"So all three friends are together once again"

"Oh hello Gram pa how are you?"

"I am fine Gwen. Ben I am here to talk to you"

"Yeah "

"You are going to London for a month next week"

"Huh but why? "

"There are some unusual activities there which we should investigates. People are getting missing, Getting killed without no reason. Something is wrong"

"Alright Gram pa. Is Rook gonna come?"

"Well, No. Rook has been promoted and transferred to another planet. Did you forget that party at smoothies?"

"He he, Sorry Grampa. My mind was elsewhere. Where I am going to stay in London?"

"Well Hopefully Sandra have a cousin there but remember Ben your secret was almost exposed last time So Be on your guard"

"I will Grampa, I surely will"

"Are you sure that he is not gonna need help?"

"Don't worry Dweeb there is nothing that awesome Ben 10 can't handle besides I can always call you if trouble is too much for you"

"Alright but be careful Dufus"

"Yeah Dude make sure not to get hurt"

"I sure will Kev I surely will"

**Flashback End**

_"Well I hope things are less troublesome than they sounds" _ Ben said to himself as he looked at his Omnitrix once again_  
_

"Hmm...Nice watch. Looks costly" Vernon asked as he shot a look at Ben's Omnitrix

"Well you can say that in a way Uncle" Ben grinned "_You can't even imagine what it can do" _He mentally said to himself

**With Harry**

"Get down here, boy! And make it quick, they're supposed to arrive any minute!"

Not wanting to make his aunt any more irritated than he already was, Harry scrambled down the stairs. His aunt was dressed in her finest and hovering around the front hall, evidently wanting to make a good impression on their visiting relative. Dudley, however, was sulking in the living room, watching a program on the television. He too had been forced into a nice shirt and pants, and was none-too-happy for it.

"Can't you do something about your clothes?" Aunt Petunia asked irritably. "Don't wait around here – wait by the stairs. Take their bags upstairs when he arrive. Just stay out of the way."

"Fine," muttered Harry. "Where do you—"

The crunch of tires on gravel interrupted him, followed quickly by the sound of car doors opening.

"Quick!" Petunia called, rushing over to the front door, Harry scrambling out of her way. Then the doorbell rang. Hurriedly composing herself, Aunt Petunia put on her best smile and pulled open the door

"And this is our home. Petunia this is Sandra's son Ben" With that the door opened revealing Vernon Dursley and a 17 year old boy who was holding a briefcase and a large sports bag

"Oh you' ve gotten so big from the last time I have seen you" Petunia cooed and pinched Ben's cheek causing the wielder of omnitrix to scowl

"Of course I have. I was just two when you came to US" Ben groaned

"Oh you have completed the high school now Right. I heard that you were quite the athlete . By the way what are your future plans "

"I am taking up management studies in NYU. By the way where do you want the bags?" Ben sighed once again

"Just go ahead and leave them by the stairs, Harry will be down to get them in a minute," Petunia answered.

"Harry?" Ben questioned

"Er… just our nephew," Petunia replied, "He doesn't like strangers much, so he stays upstairs most of the time." Then they entered the lounge, a rather large space, occupied almost entirely by several large, overstuffed armchairs

Ben walked towards a sofa . On which Dudley was sitting. He walked over, standing hardly a foot away from Dudley, who hardly appeared to have noticed him at all.

"Our son, Dudley," Vernon said. "He's quite the athlete, you know. Won the junior heavyweight boxing tournament just last year, he did. A proud accomplishment, considering he only—"

"Dude will you move please?" Ben said ignoring Vernon. Dudley hardly noticed him causing Ben to growl

"Will you move your fat ass? Dude" Ben groaned. Dudley shot out of his seat as though someone had lit a fire beneath him.

"What did you say ?"

"Oh you know what did I say? Want me to repeat myself"

"He he enjoy your stay until you can Ben" Dudley glared at him and patted his shoulder then started walking towards the kitchen. Ben just chuckled and sat at the sofa

"I am going out mom with Piers" Dudley came out of the kitchen after some time

"Why don't you take your cousin Ben with you?" Vernon suggested amiably. "I'm sure he would enjoy meeting such fine, upstanding young gentlemen as your friends."

"Of course why not? Come on cousin Ben" Dudley said with a glint in his eyes

"Well I sure can use a walk" Ben cracked his knuckles and stood up. He was really getting bored by the couple talking about how great their son is.

Vernon nodded. "All right then. Go on, Dudley. Have fun, and be back by dinner time. You too Ben"

**Time skip**

"Who is Cedric Harry, your lover He he" Dudley mocked causing Harry to shook in anger. His friends also broke out in laughter mocking their favorite target of bullying.

"You know the thing I hate most in the world BULLIES"

Dudley turned around as he heard the familiar voice. He turned around and saw Ben Tennyson walking towards them

"YOU! Why are you here? I left you with my friends" Dudley growled

"Huh your cronies are tasting the ground now Big D. This is what they call you Big D. But I don't think you are any more than a loser or a bullie" Ben cracked his knuckles and smirked

"Oh yeah guys let's show him who is the Boss" Dudley growled in anger and his friends rounded up around Ben

"Dude you have any idea who are you messing up with" Ben grinned

"No and I don't need to" Dudley yelled and charged towards Ben with his friends. Ben just smiled and dodged their blows quickly. In hand to hand he was way way better than Dudley and his cronies.

With in 3 minutes all of Dudley's cronies were testing the ground and Dudley was on his knees grunting in pain. Ben turned around as he heard claps

"That was really awesome" Harry said with a smile

"Well what can I say I am just awesome" Ben curtly bowed

"He he nice to meet you Ben Tennyson right. I am Harry Potter" Harry chuckled and extended his hand

"Same here Dude" Ben grinned as he gently shook his hand

"You know we are cousins too"

"Cousins?"

"I am son of Lily Evans. Aunt Petunia's sister"

"Oh I am sorry . I didn't know that much about my relatives here"

"No need to be sorry. Actually I am happy that some of my..." Suddenly he was interrupted by a deep, penetrating, biting cold. The streetlamps at either end of the alleyway flickered and then died, plunging them into darkness. He could already hear the laughter, faint and far away, but drawing closer every minute…

Then he heard it. The sound of a death rattle.

_It's here._

"SHIT!" He dropped on his hands and knees, searching frantically for his wand. "Not here… not now…"

"Run Ben . Please Run" Harry pleaded causing Ben to look at him weirdly.

The cold was getting nearer now. He could hear the voice clearly, the voice that had haunted his dreams for the past month.

_Bow death, Harry… It might even be painless… I would not know… I have never died…_

"EXPECTO PATRONUS" Harry yelled silver stag erupted from his wand, filling the dark alleyway with light. The stag bounded toward the dementor nearby Ben . The light irrupted from it threw the Dementor in the sky

Ben's eyes widened as he saw what happened. He took out his watch ready to transform. Suddenly the green jet of light from his watch was thrown at the creature who was near Dudley.

"**Unknown alien DNA scanned, New transformation available"**

Ben saw the creature. It was literally sucking Dudley and the bully was crying with pain.

"Alright then it's Hero time" Ben slammed the dial of Omnitrix and a bright green flash covered the area. When Harry opened his eyes he saw a more muscular and a bit more taller Dementor standing at Ben's place. It also had a strange symbol on his chest

"Hmm..I will name it **Grim Reaper. ** Let's see what you can do buddy" The creature smirked as he dashed towards Dudley and punched the dementor in its stomach causing it to slam on the ground

_"It's amazing I can't see anything but I can feel emotions around. I can track the thoughts or something like that"_ Ben said to himself

"You ...you are not one of us. Who are you?" The creature growled

"Me, I am Ben 10" Ben said

"Do your job and kill Harry Potter" Two creatures flew around him and yelled

"Lay a finger on him and I will beat your sorry ass, Faceless bastards" Ben said clenching his fists. The Dementors flew around him and started cornering him. Ben closed his eyes and slammed both of his hands together. A blue shockwave emerged from it slamming all the dementors away

"Whoa, That's a useful thing" Ben said as he stretched his hands

Suddenly a dementor growled and roared at him. Ben glared at it and started feeling air in his lungs then yelled with full intensity

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The sound was so intensified that the windows of nearby houses broke and Harry's wand fell from his hands then he fell on his knees covering his ears

"We can't win...It looks like the alpha"

"We shouldn't enrage the Alpha further, We should leave now"

And with the Dementors flew back in the sky, Probably returning back to the ministry. Ben sighed in relief and flew towards Harry who had still covered his ears

"Hey Harry are you alright?" Ben said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched as the cold hand touched him. He opened his eyes and saw the dementor standing near him

"You ..stay away from me" Harry panicked looking for his wand

"Hey I am at your side buddy. Just look" Ben said as he pressed the symbol on his chest and with in a bright green flash reverted back into his human form

"You...What are you? No wizard can transform into a Dementor" Harry said as he slowly stood up

"Well..." Ben blinked for a second and pressed the dial of omnitrix. A holographic circle appeared, Ben chose the **Four a****rms ** face and slammed the dial. With a bright green flash **Four arms** appeared in Ben's place

"I am sure you recognize this" Ben grinned causing Harry's eyes to widen then he pressed the symbol once again tranforming into **Shocksquatch **then **Heat blast , Swamp fire , Water Hazard ** and finally reverted back to his human form

"I recognize you now, You are the boy with the mask. Oh Merlin! you are a superhero" Harry exclaimed. He surely knew what those creatures were. Dudley had a cupboard full of them. He could not believe what had just happened. Dementors here, in Little Whinging. Dudley lay curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking and his american cousin turned out to be a Superhero

"Right guess Sherlock" Ben grinned and continued with a serious tone " But you have some explanation to do on what the hack just happened right now"

"I will Ben but we have to move someone's fat ass to his home first" Harry pointed at Dudley who was lying on the ground trembling and ashen faced

"Can't we just call the emergency and leave the bastard here ?" Ben groaned

"I want to do it more than you Ben but please we should atleast..."

"Alright alright let's do it then" Ben sighed as he slowly pulled up Dudley with Harry's help. Harry put his wand back in his stew

Don't put it away idiot boy!' A voice said Ben and Harry turned around and saw Mrs Figg walking towards them. 'What if there are more of them around?

"Then they will be get your ass kicked once again" Ben replied with a grin

"Protector of muggles I saw what you did. I thought that you resides in America" Mrs Figg said as she threw a glance at Ben .She was looking him like she saw some kind of living wonder

"Muggles?" Ben dumbfounded

"It means non magical people Ben. He still lives in US. He is just here to visit his relatives." Harry replied

"I am Ben Tennyson. Cousin of this fat bastard and Harry here " Ben said with a smile

"The protector of muggles is related to the boy who lived. Oh merlin! what a coincidence. Luck was on our side that the protector was here. Otherwise... Oh, I'm so going to kill Mundungus Fletcher! He left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that felloff the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr Tibbies on the case!"

"Mr Tibbies?"

"It's her cat Ben, But Mrs Figgs you're a witch?'" Harry said totally shocked with the turn of events . The revelation that his batty old cat-obsessed neighbour knew what Dementors were was almost as big a shock to Harry as meeting four of them down the alleyway and his american cousin turning out to be what they call a superhero

" I'm a Squib, as Mundungus knows full well, so how on earth was I supposed to help you fight off De-mentors? He left you completely without cover when I'd warned him " Mrs Figgs explained

"This Mundungus has been following me? Hang on - it was him! He Disapparated from the front of my house!" Harry said as the realization hit him

"Squib, dementors what the hack are you talking about Dude?" Ben groaned

"Yes, yes, yes, but luckily I'd stationed Mr Tibbies under a car just in case, and Mr Tibbies came andwarned me, but by the time I got to your house you'd gone - and now - oh, what's Dumbledore going to say?"

"Alright now who is this Dumble...who ever it is?" Ben snapped

"It's Dumbledore Ben. The headmaster of the magical school I study in." Then he turned towards Mrs Figg and said " You know Dumbledore?"

'Of course I know Dumbledore, who doesn't know Dumbledore? But come on I'll be no help if they come back. Protector now its up to you " Mrs Figg turned towards Ben

"Don't worry as long as I am here no trouble can touch Harry" Ben said with a smile. Harry looked him and felt warm in his heart. It really felt good that some of his relatives were not magic haters. But how could they? There own son was a super hero

"I should inform Dumbledore that you are here protector. He always wanted to meet you"

"Huh what?"

"Oh, You don't know that but he is your big admirer"

"Then I would surely like to meet this Dumbledore guy. There are a lot of things going in my mind that needs to be cleared" Ben spoke in a serious tone as they walked towards the private drive

**A question what should be the order's reactions towards Ben or what exactly should happen when they come to pick Harry?. what should be Hermione , Ron and other weasley's reactions to Harry?**

**Should Ben interrupt Harry's trial in his alien form? If he should then which one? **

**I always wanted to do a harry potter story but my last one didn't work. I hope this time I will be able to do it like I did with Naruto. Like I always say I need a beta coz English is not my native tongue**

**Ben is 17 years old. He is not famous. The story takes place in Omniverse. The omnitrix doesn't time out and Ben can swap through aliens very easily. His control on Omnitrix is a lot more better than its in Omniverse. He still likes to have fun and throw jokes around but he is a bit more mature than he was in Ultimate Alien**

**So what to do next? any suggestions. Any new ideas**

**Please please review ...AND REVIEW**


	2. The power that Dark lord knows not

"So your aunt and uncle don't like magic and because you can do magic ultimately they don't like you" Ben said in a casual tone

"Yeah" Harry nodded

"Argh! That totally sucks dude. But I don't get it . It's not a enough reason to hate you after all you are their blood and all that is left of her sister. I really don't get it" Ben groaned

"Dursleys doesn't think like you protector" Mrs Figg sighed

"It's a long story Ben but in short aunt Petunia always hated my mom and dad and still she hates them even after they died. " Harry sighed sadly with somewhat pain in his tone

"Still abusing her sister's son, Dude that's really gross. Argh I can't believe I am related to such disgusting people. " Ben groaned

"Hey Ben, How come I never heard about your family? " Harry asked curiously

"Dude all I know is my mom was always on christmas card terms with aunt Petunia. A few times on my birthdays I received some gifts from here too " Ben said. Before Harry can reply two red jets of light were fired at them. Ben threw Dudley on the ground and pushed Harry away.

Without wasting anytime Ben quickly activated his omnitrix and slammed its core as a familiar face appeared. With a bright green flash **Water Hazard **appeared in his place, Ben activated his bubble shield to protect him and Harry for more attacks. Two shadowy figures with skull like masks on their faces appeared on the ground and tried to fire a lot of curses at them but towards their annoyance they failed to penetrate through the bubble shield

" Who are you creature?" One of them said with annoyance

"Me, You don't know me. Argh and I thought my aliens were famous allover the world. Anyways Dude I am the one who is going to kick your asses" Ben smirked and lowered his bubble shield before those two death eaters know whats going on two hoses of hot water slammed them on a wall

"Whoa, That was totally cool" Harry awed. Mrs Figg's eyes also widened. First fighting the dementors and now handling the death eaters like that, Protector of muggles was really powerful

"ARGH! You dared to appose death eaters. YOU WILL DIE CREATURE. AVADA..." Before the deatheaters could complete the spell another hose of cold water slammed upon them smashing their wands away

"Feh, That was too easy" Ben smirked. Then he noticed one of them standing up and removing his mask. He was a large, vicious-looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers. He had pointed teeth and long yellowish nails allover he had a werewolf like appearance

"It's Fenrir Greyback" Mrs Figg started shivering with fear

"You dared to protect the dark lord's enemy. YOU WILL DIE" The werewolf smirked and dashed towards Ben. Ben just grinned and whipped him using by creating a water whip

"Well well so you are goons of this so called dark lord huh. Let me give ya a shocking hug" Ben smirked and slammed his symbol once again and with a bright green flash **Amphibian **stood in his place

"It's toasting time" Ben smirked as his tentacles charged up with blue electricity. Fenrir Grayback recovered quickly and tried to attack Ben but before he could make contact a large bolt of electricity slammed on both death eaters. Both of them cried in pain as they felt electricity surging through their body.

Ben stopped after some time as he saw both of his enemies were lying on ground. One who was human was unconscious another who was non human ...well he was somewhat semiconscious

Ben floated towards his enemies trying to check up on them

"You'll ...pay creature...you'll surely pay for ..what you did" Fenrir Greyback cringed in pain and transformed into a somewhat black cloud. Before Ben could understand what's happening he left taking the unconscious deatheater along with him

"Is everyone alright?" Ben asked

"I am fine" Harry said

"Where is that old lady?" Ben asked

"I am here" Mrs Figg pulled her head from a garbage trunk

"This is turning out to be more troublesome by every moment" Ben said as he reverted back to his human form

"You have no idea Ben but still that was...really awesome. You totally beat those deatheaters" Harry praised

"Well, That's what I do. Afterall I am the human definition of awesomeness. Now we have to come up with some explanations so your aunt and uncle don't try to kill you" Ben smiled and touched a button on his watch. With in a few seconds a hologram of an old man wearing Hawaian shirt appeared

"Hey Benji how's you?"

"Doing well Grampa, I've got some info about the problems we are facing here"

"Great, So what did you find out Benji?"

"Well umm...nothing much. There is a secret society of wizards and witches here and a psycho bald terrorist is ... "

"I know who you are talking about Ben. So the deatheaters are active once again" Grampa Max said with a serious tone

"Sounds like that but nothing more than I can handle. Grampa I will contact you later once I get the full view of this situation here. This has slightly became personal now"

"Personal?" Grampa Max said as he looked around Ben , His eyes widened when he saw Harry

"This kid with you looks familiar...Is he by any chance son of Lily and James Potter?"

Harry blinked as he stared into the hologram " You knew my parents?"

"Umm..yeah somewhat. I was invited on their wedding with Carl and Sandra. They were very good people Son"

"Grampa you said we have a contact in scotland yard?"

"Yeah, We do"

"So It's about time that you use it"

"OK, I'll call my friend. He is the chief detective there . He'll call you back with in five minutes" And the transmission was cut with a beep

" Are you an auror?" Mrs Figg asked as she came out of her stupor

"Auror?"

"It means police officer in wizarding society"

"Hmm..well yeah in a way you can say that" Ben said as he walked towards Dudley and punched him hard in face knocking him out

"Hey what was that for?" Harry blinked

"Now listen to me very carefully..." And Ben started explaining Harry on what to do

**Scene change**

"Whoa, That was nice one Ben really nice one" Harry said as he took a sip of strawbarry milkshake

"He he. I gotta thank my grampa for that" Ben grinned. With the help of Grampa Max's friend in Scotland yard Ben fired a fake complaint that they were mugged by some goons. When they tried to fight them the goons ran away but they used some kind of gase on Dudley which knocked him out unconscious. There was no need to do that but Ben guessed that the Durselys will put the blame on Harry and try to do something violent . They were not a big trouble to handle but it might have blown Ben's cover besides now Dursleys were at hospital with Dudley giving Ben and Harry some nice time to talk over things

"Ben, We still need to sort a lot of things out. I am expelled from my school and they are coming to destroy my wand. Hogwarts is my home. What will I do?" Harry panicked

"Calm down buddy, It's not that big deal. You can come to Bellwood with me and as much as I know my mom she would be glad to see her cousin's son besides she is used to a lot of abnormal things by now." Ben grinned causing Harry to smile a bit and he added " Also I can always talk to my cousin . She is very good at magic and you can learn a lot of things from her"

"_May be this is not that bad. Ben is a genuine guy and at least I have a family which don't hate magic . Besides he is a superhero. My chances of survival are better with him" _ Suddenly A resounding CRACK filled the kitchen breaking Harry out of his thoughts

Ben activated his watch " Harry do you think those guys will return again?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't know exactly but they can't come to my house" Harry said and suddenly a a barn and ruffled owl landed on the table . The owl stuck out its leg, to which a small roll of parchment was tied, shook its leathers, and took off the moment Harry had taken the letter

"OWLS? Seriously wizards uses OWLS for communicating. Dude that totally sucks. What happened to crystal ball, thought projection and a lot of other cool things?" Ben groaned

"I know Ben sometimes I question my self that too" Harry sighed as he arry unfurled the second message, which was written very hastily and blotchily in black ink.

** Harry **

**-Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND and tell your american cousin NOT TO ENGAGE WITH MINISTRY OFFICIALS. We have heard a lot of things about him tell him to stay until we contact you. We might need him in this battle**

**Arthur Weasley**

"So there is still hope for you Buddy" Ben said

"Yeah ... Hey Ben will you stay here until this mater is resolved?" Harry asked hesitantly

"Of course Dude I will. " Ben said with a smile

"We have a lot to talk Ben. Let's begin with how I got my first letter of Hogwarts..." And with that both cousins began exchanging stories on how their adventures began

**Scene change**

As everything was official and went through police no body believed Dudley's words on Dementors and weird creatures. As the wielder of omnitrix was there so the Dursleys treated Harry slightly better than they usually did.

**A couple of days letter in Harry's room**

"So they are making you go through some trial just because you protected yourself? Dude your government totally sucks" Ben groaned

"Yeah Ben ...I hope everything will be allright" Harry sighed

"Don't worry, If they drop you in the jail I will break ya out" Ben grinned

"He he...You surely can Ben. After all who else can turn into a Dementor" Harry chuckled Then, quite distinctly, he heard a crash in the kitchen below

"Uncle?"

"No they won't arrive this soon" Harry denied

"The doors were locked, I myself checked that" Ben stated his point and pressed the faceplate of his watch " I've got your back buddy, Go and check but be careful"

Harry nodded and left the room as a bright green flash took place

Amphibian went intangible and passed through the wall floating towards the kitchen. His tentacles started cracking with electricity as he sensed someone nearby

"**Stupefy" **

A jet of red light was fired towards Ben but the attacker's eyes widened as it passed through Ben's body like he was wind

"Ah ah bad move" Ben smirked and fired a bolt of electricity slamming the attacker in the wall. Suddenly Ben was surrounded by 7 figures which had glowing wands in their hand

"I don't know who are you but I can make sure that this will be the most shocking experience of your life" Ben growled as he gathered charge around his body

"STOP IT" Harry yelled causing all of them to turn around him. "They are on my side Ben"

"Harry..do you know this creature?" Professor Lupin turned around as he heard Harry's voice

"Hey its alien Dude and I am his cousin" Ben groaned

"Pro..Professor Lupin?" Harry blinked in surprise

"Harry. We've come to take you away." Lupin said

"What you mean by taking him away?" Ben said as he floated between Harry and Lupin

"Look we are on the same side. Sorry we thought you were some dark creature" Tonks apologized

Ben sensed their thoughts. Nothing was wrong. Their intentions sounded genuine. Wielder of omnitrix pressed the symbol on his chest and reverted back to human form

"So we finally meet the famous protector of muggles" Mad eye Moody smirked as his large, round and electric blue magical eye glowed

"I wish I could say the same Cyclops" Ben groaned

"Look Harry we need to make sure that its you ok. What is your petronus?" Lupin asked

"It's stag" Harry replied nervously

"Want me to have any test?" Ben mocked

"We don't have any veritasium and I think you have already proved that you are you" Moody growled as he rubbed his burnt back

"Whoa, You are quite impressive . I've heard a lot of things about you. By the way is it true that you transformed into a Dementor and defeated Fenrir Grayback like a child's play?" Tonks asked with excitement

"Yeah, That was not a big deal" Ben said with a smile

"The ministry talks about you a lot . No body knows who or what you are really but ever since those photos of a masked kid transforming...

"Don't remind me, My cover was almost blown that time" Ben groaned

"Hey kid can you fly?" Remus yelled causing Ben to turn around with a smirk " You have no idea UNCLE" Ben said with a playful wink

**Scene change**

"That speed? UNIMAGINABLE. Impressive, Really impressive. I can't believe that anyone can fly with that speed" Tonks awed as he tapped on Ben's shoulder

"That was the speed of light" Ben winked

"You've got some really good tricks kid, I must admit that" Remus said

"Before they can even blink we were here . That's just Awesome. Really awesome" Harry patted Ben's shoulders

"Oi! Harry its lovely to see you" Suddenly Harry was caught in a bone crushing hug by Mrs Weasley. "

"You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'llhave to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid." She added with a smile then she turned to the gang of wizards behind him and whispered urgently, "He's just arrived, the meeting's started.

The wizards behind Harry all made noises of interest and excitement and began filing past him to-wards the door through which Mrs Weasley had just come. Harry made to follow Lupin, but Mrs Weasley held him back. 'No, Harry, the meetings only for members of the Order. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meetings over, then we'll have dinner. And keep your voice down in the hall"

Ben looked from Lupin to Harry. Lupin understood what's going in his mind and spoke gently " We have a lot of things to talk about Ben Tennyson so you should come with me"

"But Remus he is a kid" Mrs Weasley exclaimed

"Yes he is young but he is not an ordinary person." Remus said in a serious tone

"Alright then I will see you later Ben" Harry said with a wave of hand as he left

"Make sure to meet Ron and Hermione later, Especially Hermione. She gave us a lot of information about you and she was really excited on you being Harry's cousin" Remus said as he walked in

"Umm...Okay" Ben nodded as entered in the hall and took a seat

"What is a boy doing here?" Snape growled

"He is a lot more than just a boy Severus. Dumbledore, That's him. He is here straight from US" Remus smirked

"Alas...after a long wait of 6 years. We finally meet the mysterious shapeshifter who protects America. I never guessed you would be related to our Harry" The old man said with a grin

Ben narrowed his eyes . This day just kept getting weirder and weirder

**Next time**

**Ben's meeting to the main cast **

**So finally the second chapter. Do you want me to continue the story? If you do then please please review**

**I wanted to ask for some suggestion**

**What should be Sirius's reaction towards Ben? and more important the main cast's ( Hermione, Ron, Ginny) reaction to him**

**Should Ben interrupt the trial by using his alien form? If he should then what would be the form**

**Armadrillo**

**Toepick**

**Grim Reaper ( Dementor)**

**Gravattack**

**The main question Voldemort's reaction towards Ben**

**Please please please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friends,**

**Sorry for the long delay. I really want to continue this story I really do but sometimes I am stuck in schoolwork. I have got a number of stories which I had to tend first. Another reason well I am more like a movies person, I've read Harry Potter books but not that much. English is not my native language but still I can read it or understand it easily but when it comes to writing its a bit troublesome for me. I tried to get a beta but it seems I have got a bad luck with them. Either they don't respond to me or they leave me somewhere in middle.**

**If its question for this story I would appreciate some help. If anyone wants to help me with it send a pm to me. Another thing this story is never lost. I mean it will take some time but I will surely update it. I promise**


End file.
